The Coffin
by JustLikePagliacciDid
Summary: Crossover with Hellsing. A vampire called Hibiki Tokai relates the story of how, after being badly injured in a battle, he was turned into a vampire by one Seras Victoria...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Kamikaze Wraith blackmailed me into writing this. Go blame him.

On the other hand, it does eliminate the threat of the demonic hellforce known as Misty.

**The Coffin**

Yes, I remember now, all those years ago. And I do mean years; my death must have been… nearly… six centuries past. I was aboard the human ship _Nirvana…_ I don't quite remember… ah yes. We were on the long road home, fighting the entities called Harvesters. Do you know of them? Good. Fighting off repeated attacks by these monsters, we journeyed in the empty depths of space, on the long road home.

It was there we stumbled onto the Pod. Or maybe it was a coffin.

It was just floating in a field of starship debris. Ancient bones and forgotten systems wandered through the remains of the ancient ship _Hellsing_. Flying through the twisted, ancient metal and forgotten bulkheads, we finally stumbled onto the energy signature we looked for: an ancient escape pod, still transmitting a rescue signal through the ages. The life support, however, had long since broken down.

I do not remember what happened next so well. A flash of combat, a battle for control of the pod, a blade passing through my 'partner's' metallic exterior. Dita's screams.

When I next awoke, I was vaguely aware of something very, very wrong. I was not breathing, for one thing, and I felt cold; very, very cold. Then I noticed that my arm was missing from the elbow down.

Dita… I remember her better, now. Her hair was red, I recall, and her eyes bright. She was very deeply worried about me – "Mr. Alien", she called me. She related the incident; the story of my metamorphosis. She told me, in her own plodding, stream-of-consciousness way, that I had become a vampire, and that I had been asleep for that last week. It began when they hauled me and the pod back to the ship. When they found me, I had lost a lot of blood, so they quickly hooked me up to machines and filled me with medicine. However, the damage ran too deep; I was, slowly yet surely, fading away.

At that point, Doctor McFile took over and related the story of how they opened the ancient pod. He said, and I remember his speech perfectly:

"When Parfait and I cut it open, we fully expected to find a shriveled, ancient corpse, devastated by the ravages of time. Rather, we found a fully intact and quite normal female, albeit in unusual dress. She was, or so we thought, quite dead when found her. No pulse, no respiration. We took her to a cold spot in sickbay designated unofficial 'morgue' and left her there.

"You can imagine my surprise when I returned to find her up and walking about. I immediately attacked her with questions."

When I consumed the soul of Duero McFile, when he lay dieing at the hands of a Millennium missile, I saw that meeting.

-

The captain looked at the girl, impassively. She had bright red eyes and blonde hair, tied back in a practical cut. She wore an ancient, ragged uniform labeled 'HELLSING AGENCY PERSONELL: VICTORIA, SERAS'. B.C. questioned her, circling slowly in the darkened room. I looked through Duero's eyes, watching from the shadows.

"Where do you come from?"

"Britain."

"Where is that? A planet?"

"No. A place on Earth. Things have changed quite a lot, haven't they?"

B.C. ignored the question. "Why are you still alive?"

The girl looked exasperated. "I've told you a hundred times. _I am clinically dead._ I died… musta been… six hundred years ago, impaled through the chest. I'm a vampire now. See?" She opened her mouth, revealing a row of razor-sharp fangs, designed to rend and maim.

B.C. flashed Duero a strange look. This girl had been insisting on her own death for the past hour and a half, and showed no signs of changing her mind. And, by all medical measurements, she was dead; no heart rate, no breathing, just nerve impulses and the relentless strength of preternatural muscles.

"Alright, who are you, precisely?"

"Seras Victoria, a servant of the Hellsing agency."

"Which is…?"

"We hunt down threats of an unusual nature," she replied, demurely. "Or we used to."

"Such as…?"

"Other vampires."

"Why would you seek to exterminate your own kind?"

"We drink medical blood. We eat animal flesh. We protect humanity. The others tear people apart, devour their organs and drink their life's blood."

"What would compel you to serve humanity?"

"I serve humanity because that is what I always sought to do. I used to be in the police, you know."

The captain raised her hand to indicate enough. They retired into another room, to discuss the matter.

"There is no other way to interpret the data," began Duero. "Everything she says checks out."

"Tt's simply not possible for a person to live without their heart. There must be some mistake."

"She's not alive, clinically speaking."

"Animate, then."

"Whatever the cause, there is no reason to disbelieve what she says."

"And how can we be sure she is truthful in her claims of innocence? She could have destroyed the _Hellsing_, as opposed to trying to save it."

"Why would she?" Meia's voice floated up from the shadows. "We found the remains of only one ship there, and if she was inside and could somehow slaughter the crew, there was no reason to cause further damage to the ship."

"So you'd have her wander about the ship freely?" B.C. replied.

"Of course not. I am merely saying that she has abilities that can be exploited."

"Oh?" the captain intoned.

Meia stepped forward. "She's already clearly demonstrated herself to have faster reflexes and superior endurance to the average human. Perhaps… she could be slowly integrated into some useful function…"

"What are you suggesting? We actually accept Miss Victoria into our crew?"

Meia snorted. "No. We'll use her, and when she becomes… untrustworthy, we seal her in her coffin and toss her into the depths of space where she came from."

This all happened while I teetered on the edge of death.

-

I'm not sure how it happened – Duero's memories of the time are repressed, and Dita has been vague… But my understanding is that, at some point, Duero decided I was beyond rescue. I had lost much blood and my heart had stopped several times. It was then that Seras approached my battered corpse in sickbay. She said, quite simply, that there was only one way for me to live, and that was to die and join her amongst the ranks of the vampires.

It was Dita who eventually convinced the captain to do as Seras suggested. I am still not sure whether to thank her or curse her for this.

When I next awoke, my body was suspiciously intact. Waiting for me was Dita, Duero, Meia, B.C. and the Captain.

I was not amused.

-

_Hibiki pushes himself upright. Looking around the room at the solemn figures, a sudden darkness dawns on his heart._

'_Guys? What's up?' There is a silence as everyone considers what to say._

'_Hibiki…'_

'_What?'_

'_In the pod, we found a vampire.'_

_There is a silence._

'_Huh?'_

'_We have no other way to explain it,' Duero begins. 'She walks and talks, and yet has neither heart nor breath.'_

'_This is insane. Maybe I'll wake up soon.'_

_A girl's voice sounds from behind, speaking with an odd accent. 'No dream.'_

_Hibiki leaps off the bed and turns to face the new player in the room. 'Who the hell are you?'_

_A girl is standing there, with blonde hair tied back behind her head, bright red eyes, and a strange blue uniform reading 'HELLSING'. _

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_I'm the vampire they mentioned.' She grins, revealing a row of fangs._

'_Why the hell should I believe you?'_

'_The teeth should be a clue, the eyes…' Seras mused. 'And this,' she added. Taking a small bag of medical blood, she pulled the cap off and began to drink deeply. Dita turns a little green; Hibiki takes a step back in horror._

'_That's… that's sick!'_

'_Sick? Bah, what do you think cows think of us?'_

_She gets blank looks from all of the others._

'_Ok, maybe you don't have cows where you come from. The point is that animals you harvest for food probably think of you as being cruel, twisted monsters.'_

'_So people are cattle?' sneers Hibiki._

'_Course not. Why do you think I drink this crap?' She tips the almost-empty bag towards him. 'To a new-born vampire! If you don't believe me, feel your new fangs. Look at your new eyes. Lift your Vanguard's weapons with your bare hands! '_

'_N-No…' mutters Hibiki. 'It can't be…'_

_Seras tosses the almost-empty bag to Hibiki. 'Drink.'_

_Hibiki stares at the red liquid. The observers could see the thoughts revolving in his head play across his face. Finally, he speaks. 'Never!' Dashing the bag on the ground, he turns and runs. Meia steps forward to stop him… Hibiki lashes out with his open palm, dashing her aside. Duero rushes to her side. B.C. climbs to her feet to chase Hibiki. Seras stops her._

'_No, you'll just get yourself hurt.'_

'_But-'_

'_I assure you, he'll come back, if he runs away at all.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Hunger.'_

-

Man, weren't them the days. Sometimes I get nostalgic for that time, on that lonely ship on long trip through space and time towards home. A journey I never finished. But there's no use in regrets; it's the vampire's lot to be regretful of the people we leave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It seems that some of Alucard has rubbed off on Seras. Huh. Also please note that I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so updates will be slow to nonexistent until November is over.

Another note: You can also blame Kamikaze Wraith for Snakes on the Nirvana. Really. He said I had to release it, or he would send The Pictures to the press.

Back in the good ol' days, I was a tad impulsive. Not like now. But then, you have to understand, when I was young I was idiotic and singularly resistant to change. But hey, who isn't?

Naturally, I took comfort in my 'partner'. The machine has since been long to endless void of space, but I don't really need it anymore, do I? I escaped the Nirvana despite the protestations of my friends and the security measures put in after my last flight.

And ya know what?

Seras was right. I got hungry. It started with a gentle ache at the base of my stomach. Then it grew stronger, stronger, stronger… And suddenly, I was going mad with hunger. Wracked by anguish, I stumbled back to the Nirvana and flew back to the docking bay from whence I came. I could barely stand up and upon the opening of the cockpit collapsed forward, powerless. Dita grabbed as I fell. She offered me food, but the vampire Seras intervened. She stood there, watching over me and Dita.

"Stop. You could kill him with food like that."

She approached and squatted down to my level, baring a packet of blood.

"You drink this or you die."

I stared at it, then reached out with trembling fingers. Dita stared wide-eyed. Meia and Duero watched from the shadows. Overpowered by hunger, deluded by isolation, I grasped the packet and drank deeply. Dita released me and stumbled back, horror twisting across her features. I continued to drink, until I could drink no more. Then, I realized what I had done. I felt sick and gratified at the same time, all at once a human and a vampire. My vision flickered as I tried to justify my actions to my morals. I could not.

"What have you done to me?" I wheezed at her.

"Your dear friends were convinced to turn you into vampire by Miss Liebely here." I turned to Dita, who had crawled backwards.

"How… why?" I asked, turning to Dita.

"It was the only way to save you!" moaned Dita.

"You didn't save me," I hissed at her. "You killed me!"

"Can't argue with that," mused Seras.

"I just wanted to help," she added, disconsolately. "Please, Mr. Alien, I just wanted to save you! I couldn't bare the thought of life without you! Please forgive me!"

"Murderer," I coughed in her direction. "Murderer! Murderer-" Dita had degenerated to sobbing. It was that moment that Seras chose to intervene. Picking me up by the collar, she looked deep into my new red eyes.

"Cut it out. She was just trying to help." I struggled to escape futilely.

"By killing me?" I demanded.

"Death, killing, bleh… It's all about being sentient, isn't it?"

"I don't want to drink blood for the rest of my life!" I shouted, trying to twist out of her grip.

"Do you want to die?" she asked, interestedly. "I can kill you if you like. It's been a while since I killed a vampire. Of course, you're the lowest of the low, so just about anything would be enough to kill you… seeing as almost just self-destructed."

I ceased my struggle, looking at her. She stared back. Meia, I know now, stepped forward, ready to intervene. Finally, I spoke. "I… I don't want to die."

Seras stared at me for a while. "You know, I was a lot like you, back in the good old days of Britain. In contemplated death for a while." She shrugged and grinned. "But I got over it, as you can see."

-

Seras spent a good deal of time hovering over Ezra and the sensors, a source of discomfort to the very pregnant woman. Seras's primary interest, however, was in the sensor feeds themselves; she searched them endlessly for signs of a coffin-escape pod like her own. However, if there was any such device anywhere nearby, it had stopped transmitting.

Seras and I were eventually assigned to help Parfait in various tasks that required superhuman strength, such as moving heavy supply boxes around. Our conversations during these periods helped me greatly; it is in those desolate supply lounges that I learned much of vampirism.

"Master?" I asked her, carefully hefting the boxes. I still spat the word a little when I spoke it, but I was gradually stopping.

"What is it, 'Mr. Alien'?"

Great, she was saying it too. "Who are you looking for? On the sensors?"

"Oh, an old friend of mine."

"Who?"

She easily lifted another box, which was easily the size of a small Dread. "He's called Alucard. He was my master, back in the days of Britain."

"Yeah? Well, what was he like?"

"He was a man. About this tall," she indicated a height that would have easily dwarfed that bastard merchant Rabat who had roughed me up so long ago.

"He must have been seven feet," I said, startled.

"And a bit more," Seras added, thoughtfully. "Good god, that guy was awesome. I'd love to find him again."

"What happened to the _Hellsing?_" It just popped out. I did not mean to say it exactly like that.

"Nazis!" replied Seras, voice mocking.

"Huh?"

"Or Millennium, as that particular group was known. After the harrowing we gave them in London – that was in Britain – their leader, the Major, returned to the shadows. Years passed, the world went to hell. The Hellsing Agency fled growing corruption in the terrestrial governments in our stolen starship, inventively named the _Hellsing_."

"Did things really get that bad?"

"Oh yeah."

There was a silence as I hefted a crate and carried it to the opposite side of the room.

"What are Nazis, exactly?"

"People who think they're better than everyone else. I'm not in the mood to discuss neofascism."

"Wait a minute, what is that?"

I never really elicited a straight answer from her.

-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I won NaNoWriMo!

Now to your regularly scheduled darkfic (Now with HP Lovecraft references!)… Oh yeah, and you can blame Kamikaze Wraith for the fanservice towards the end, too.

**3: Millennium Blues**

I suppose that I was perhaps too harsh on Dita. Though she had argued for my death, she had also been working in the best interest of my continued sentience. Hmm. Vampire paradoxes are interesting.

Anyhow, at this point, we stumbled onto a mysterious space station. It was completely silent – life support continued to function in most of the ship, but all communications arrays, weapons systems, and food processors had gone offline. Even in this decrepit state, it was agreed upon it would provide much-needed supplies to our little pilgrimage. A team was prepared and sent aboard, consisting of myself, Seras, Meia, Barnette, Parfait, and Jura. Dita was ordered to guard the landing pod with her Dread, patrolling the outside of the station.

Inside, it rapidly became apparent that this was a prison. Or it was; the prisoners and guards were mostly gone… and the ones that were not were lying in pieces along the floors and in the cells. Speaking of the cells, most of them had there bars bent open, admitting the entrance of one lithe person.

After a long time of exploring the ruins, we decided that there was little there except dead bodies and twisted metal. If there was anything left from the catastrophe that had devastated this place, survivors or salvage workers had since looted it. We prepared to leave.

It was at that moment that a very bored Jura leaned against the wall, accidentally pressing a button that no one had noticed, because it had rusted to exactly the same red shade as the rest of the walls. A door, believed to be locked from the inside, slid open.

Hoping to find something for something to repair the secondary ventilation system aboard the Nirvana, Parfait hurried in. However, there was no such thing. Just one crate, and one black, wooden coffin, with a golden cross emblazoned upon it. We opened the crate and found that it was filled to the brim with packets of medical blood. Finally, we looked to the coffin. Concealed on the side was a small keyboard, with an ancient LED display. It was theorized by Parfait that this coffin was locked from the inside and required a password to enter. Seras looked at the screen, then the front of the coffin, and then the screen again. Moving with lightning speed, she entered this couplet:

"Bird of Hermes is my name,  
Eat my wings to make me tame."

Much to everyone's surprise, the coffin unlocked and the door slid away, revealing it to contain…

Nothing. Seras was visibly dumbfounded, but the others were strangely unaffected… they merely took the crate and coffin and left. As we set off towards the great magnetic storm that separated us from home, I was left with a strange sense of foreboding.

-

We lost Gascogne not too long after that – lost her to the Harvesters. It was me and Seras who pulled us out of that mess. Hiding in the gas cloud, we watched and waited, searching for some plan for salvation. Seras had become fascinated by the Dreads, but made no pretense of piloting one. I myself advocated a plan of direct attack, but I was rapidly dismissed by all involved.

Seras was looking at a piece of Harvester shrapnel that had become lodged in the wing of one of the Dread's – I think it was Meia's. After a few moments of examination, she gripped it in either gloved hand and pulled it free. She carried it before anyone could notice. I observed this from the balcony, but took no special notice of it, assuming that Parfait had directed her to do so.

At that particular moment, I was too busy being mad at Dita to care anyway.

The strategy sessions rolled on. Everyone was a little on edge, everyone was a little to worried. I also should add that Dita was depressed, really depressed, since the first time I had met her. My theory is that she could no longer cook for me, and thus no longer easily earn my laudations.

"Hey. You," Seras said, from behind me. She was holding the fragment of Harvester armor in her hand.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, as menacingly as I could.

"Look at this." She showed me the back of the armor fragment, which revealed a very peculiar symbol – an X shape, with each arm bent to the right.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"A swastika," she explained. "The symbol of Nazism."

"What's it doing here?"

"How should I know?"

"You said you fought Nazis in Britain."

"Yep," she turned around, leaning against the railing. "Millennium, they were called. Though I should note that Alucard did a fair amount of the work. He killed most of the enemy leadership – who did I kill? I offed a second-rate ground soldier with a cheap illusion trick and delusions of grandeur. I also lost a very dear friend of mine." She sighed. "Man, those were the days."

"There's no use looking back," I said, quietly.

Seras laughed. "It's the vampire's lot to look forever backwards! The few who don't generally come off as a shade insensitive. Alucard, for instance."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not going to spend my whole life looking back."

"Who said anything about that?" asked Seras. "Just acknowledge your roots; that's what I say." She took the cap off of her bag of medical blood and drank deeply.

I did not reply, but instead watched the bustle of activity. The full weight of the situation was starting to dawn on me, the sheer improbability of our survival of the situation. My head became noticeably more bowed. Seras gave me a long, hard look. "It'll be alright."

I turned to her, my red eyes vindictive. "How the hell can you say that?"

She pointed at her mind and said in an exaggeratedly mystical voice, "I can see the future with my _miyyynd_."

"That's just stupid."

"Jeez, you try to make a joke around here and you get chewed out."

-

The planning session was rather heated. Everyone, myself included, had a different take on how to get out of this mess. Of course, perhaps the timing had been bad, seeing as everyone was a little short on sleep. Whatever the cause, there was quite a bit of shouting, a cacophony I added. Seras was there too, invited by Meia. If Seras thought she could do anything to help, she should just say something.

"There's no point in that!" someone was saying – I don't remember who – "We've firmly established that they can break through the Vandread-Jura shields!"

"We can hold it together!"

In hindsight, things could have been handled better. But it would have made no difference, in the end. Seras continued to watch, eyes flickering between the arguers.

"How? Do you have some magical shield regenerator?"

"No, but if we don't let them concentrate their full firepower on the shield-"

"Enough," Meia said, shortly. "We have firmly established that this tactic is not going to work."

I went on to advocate a strategy of scorched earth; we advance all at once, pulverizing anything that moves. Meia also dismissed this. The debate rapidly degenerated into a meaningless yelling match.

Seras brought her fist down on the table. "Enough!"

There was silence. It was not caused by Seras's yell, oh no. It was caused by the fact she had just put a large dent in a stainless steel table.

-

Naturally, this display of awesome power increased the tension on the Nirvana somewhat. Seras was avoided by much of the general population, a fact she singularly ignored. Perhaps she was used to it, after years of alienation. Whatever the case, this fear also extended to me, especially since Seras had taken to calling me 'the little Dracula'. As a result, I was avoided by all except Jura, who still wanted a child out of me, Meia, who wanted my help in planning attack formations, and Dita. However, I should note that Dita still feared that I would curse her out and preferred to stalk me.

Once, I was helping load Dreads with weapons, something Seras and I could do with little danger to ourselves. Seras was consistently looking over my shoulder. I did my best to ignore her, but finally my curiosity got the better of me and I demanded to know what she was looking at. Smiling, Seras muttered that I should look around when she said 'Now!'

My head swung around. Dita produced a frightened squeek from where she was hiding on the balcony and fled. Baffled, I turned back to my labor, carefully loading rockets into a Dread. I frequently complained about having to do such menial labor, but in hindsight, the energy conserved in doing those tasks by hand greatly surpassed any insult to my dignity.

"She loves you," commented Seras, "From the bottom of her heart." She paused, dramatically. "Or, as an old friend of mine liked to say, 'From my bottom and my heart.'"

"That's sick," I muttered.

"Huh? Oh. Right. You do realize that men and women are essentially the same species?"

I growled something along the lines that I would believe it when Deuro confirmed it, though I probably couched in a slightly more vulgar manner.

Seras laughed, heartily. "You know, I never get tired of seeing ignorant people. They laugh the truth away, and when reality finally pounds down the door, they're the first to be crushed."

I ignored her, sulkily.

"Oh, please," Seras said, amused. "You're brighter than that, little Dracula. If you open a woman's chest, you'll find a heart, a pair of lungs, a kidney, a liver, a bladder, all the same things as you… If you split open their skull, you'll find a brain just like yours. How many other conclusions can you draw?"

I continued to be indifferent.

She shrugged. "You know, I was in love once. With a man." She considered the situation, slowly. "He died. Woe is me."

"That's sick," I repeated.

-

It was a conversation that I cannot relate first hand. Meia described it to me during our long travels through the nothingness of space, and her account has changed once or twice during successive retellings. I have not pressed her for clarification because I simply do not care.

-

_Seras walks down a side passage, eager for her next draught of blood. The metal shard was safe in her 'room'; though to describe it as such is an insult to the living spaces. It is an old supply center that had been loaded with her coffin and not much else._

_Seras is also perfectly aware that she is being followed. She has been followed for much of her time aboard the Nirvana. But she does not really care, for her conscience is _mostly_ clean. It is at that precise moment that Meia emerges, blocking the way._

"'_Ello," says Seras, putting on a comic accent, though she is fully aware that Meia will not get the reference."_

"_Victoria," Meia acknowledges. They walk along side each other for a while, silently._

"_I might have a plan," Meia says, neutrally._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. But I need your help."_

"_Why would that be?"_

"_I've searched the computers for information on vampires. I've searched high and low. And I've found a reference to one Count Vlad Dracula, A.K.A. Alucard van Hellsing. _

-

That particular strategy session where Meia introduced her vampire-related plot was a tense one. There were several shouting matches. I suppose I cannot really blame them for that – I only wish my memories of the Nirvana had been that much happier.

Finally, Meia came forward. "Enough!"

Silence rang through the hall.

"I have a plan," she said, shortly, "And it involves Victoria."

-

Of course, I privately thought our little plan was stupid. I was going along with it because everyone else was, and we had nothing better, but I still let my objections be known via the comm.

Seras was comfortably seated on my lap, and had to scrunch down so I could see over her. The result was that I could see a fair amount of her panties, though this meant nothing to me at the time. It obviously meant something to Seras, seeing how she flushed, but she refused to clarify the joke.

The battle was like any other clash with the harvesters – explosions flashed, Dreads dodged here and there, pursued by the wide variety of Harvester weapons. Due to Seras's presence, I could not effectively combine with anyone except Jura, which was useless in a battle of aggression.

We struck at the heart of their fleet, dodging the mimics left and right. Seras smirked, almost maliciously, as our Dreads tore them apart. I ignored her smug grin and made a beeline towards the flagship. Seras tensed in anticipation; I felt her crotch grind against mine; I felt sick at the strange pleasure that coursed through me.

The flagship loomed ahead – the Dreads laid into its side everything they had, creating a brilliant string of explosions that I have only seen surpassed once. Finally, the outer armor split and the entire group dodged inside. Seras was readying herself for her big role, her appearance on the stage of war.

We broke through the minimal interior defenses and entered the terminal core. I swung down towards it as the Dreads held off the others. As I watched, Seras's arm turned into a razor-sharp mist, an empty black pit. It passed through the armor of the Vanguard silently, emerging outside.

Even surrounded by the chaos of the battle, I was mesmerized by this new weapon. "Can I do that, some day?"

"Soon, if you drink all your blood," she replied, softly.

The shadow-arm did its work. It was cutting through the armor surrounding the core. All we needed was a tiny square removed. A few minutes felt like a few hours; however, Seras did her work, and finally it was open.

I shot out of the way. I was quickly replaced by Dita's Dread, which contained Pyoro. The dogged little robot carried a bomb rigged by Parfait, which it quickly attached to the patch that Seras had cut away.

Then, we got the hell out of there. We were a little alarmed when we discovered our escape route had already been fixed, but one clean shot from Meia's Dread cleared the way.

-

We were able to watch the blast from a safe distance. The flagship went up gloriously, sort of like the old spaceships they blew up for a rendition of the 2112 Overture I once saw. Then, the rest of the Harvesters went critical, detonating one after the other in a brilliant symphony of chaos.

We all felt so powerful then, we felt unity in victory. We even trusted mysterious Seras Victoria. I should have known that it would not last. Do you have any idea as to how few of us were ultimately spared? Almost none!

-


End file.
